bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Paris (character)
'''Paris '''is initially a member of the Randall Imperial Guard and part of the Randall nobility when she makes her debut in Cordelica. Between the Grand Gaia and Isghria arcs of the story, she joins the Akras Summoners' Hall to assist them with their investigation into Ishgira, and afterwards she leaves once again to return to her noble standings in order to change the Empire from the inside rather than the outside. Overall, Paris is very loyal to those she cares about; at first, she displays a lot of confidence in herself, which she temporarily looses after Eriole's betrayal in Atharva. She is known to be a large history nerd, which shows the most during the Ishgria arc. Background When Paris was younger, she used to have a childhood friend she always played with, despite having different social standings. After some time, their parents forbade them from playing together, as they were from "different worlds", even though they refused to believe that, and promised to remain friends. Once they grew up and fell into their social positions, however, the distance between them became too great, and they never met again. As a result, the promise that they made would be the reason Paris wanted to change the Imperial Capital, so that they could reunite. History Arc 1 : Grand Gaia Paris makes her debut in the introduction to Cordelica, where she tells Eriole that the Akras Summoners' Hall has taken control of southern Mistral. After a bit of small chatter, Eriole tells her to head to Cordelica. At first, Paris is worried about her regular duties, but Eriole ensures her that he will inform the Emperor of her departure. In Lomass Forest, Paris makes a small cameo after Lugina and the Summoner have left the area, commenting how the Summoners' Hall probably sent Lugina out here so he would stop bugging them for a bit. Once the Summoner and Lugina reach the Valtan Forest, she makes her full appearance, scolding Lugina for his "spineless speech". Lugina reveals and Paris is part of the Imperial Guard, and notices that she was eavesdropping on earlier conversations when Paris repeats part of what Lugina said earlier. After a going back and forth with Lugina for a bit, she offers an olive branch for him and the Summoner to investigate Cordelica together. Lugina quickly denies, and shortly afterwards Paris accuses him of being afraid of the earthquakes plaguing the area. Paris is the first to make it to the Tower of Light, assuring Lugina that she has more important things to do than to watch his every move, then acts surprised when Lugina points out he read some of the Tower's olden scripts already. She mentions that the Summoner is a friend of Karl's, which Lugina does not believe, before forcefully splitting up again to investigate the area. Paris comes into the Cordelica Mine commenting how it is not becoming of Lugina to complain before getting into another small squabble with Lugina. Paris pushes to tell the Summoner about exactly what is going on in Cordelica, and after Lugina leaves she reveals that she knows a bit about who the Summoner is before telling the story of the Giant God. Once the three of them reach the Giant's Ruins, Paris reports the current situation to Eriole, getting into another small squabble with Lugina over said report. After Lugina leaves, Paris makes the observation that Lugina is bossy enough to lead a Demon Slayer regiment, then mentions that there is no way he will be able to take on Grantos by himself and invites the Summoner to go with her to help. After the Summoner successfully defeats Grantos, Paris praises the Summoner as Lugina shows up and tells him that he has missed his chance to prove all of his big words from before. When Lugina mentions he is the mightiest summoner of Akras, Paris questions Karl's position in Akras, mentioning that Karl supposedly single-handedly defeated a demon by the name of Sagamur and that he was scouted to be part of the Imperial Guard. When Lugina points out that he did so with the Sky Garden's help, Paris counters by saying she heard about how the Sky Garden's leader fainted after "hearing howls in the darkness", which Lugina denies again before leaving. Upon Lugina's departure, Paris wishes the Summoner well travels and leaves herself. Paris makes makes a small cameo in the introduction to Amdahl, where she informs Eriole that the barrier protecting the Palmyna Archipelago has been breached. She offers to go to Palmyna but Eriole denies her offer, mentioning he does not want her to be caught up in whatever "that lot" is planning. Paris appears in the opening to Lizeria, reporting to Eriole that the Gate they're looking for is in Lizeria. She asks for permission to investigate the area, and is granted that permission. She runs into the Summoner in the Golzo Mountains, commenting that the Summoners' Hall must be serious about investigating the area by sending them out to the area, but she will not concede the power hidden within Lizeria. She then offers for the Summoner to ditch Akras for the Imperial Army. When Lugina appears, she slightly reverts her earlier statement by saying that Akras is full of fools for sending such a second-rate Summoner to Lizeria, then leaves, saying she has better things to do then fight Lugina. At The Impassable Marshlands, Paris is shown speaking to Eriole before appearing to the Summoner. She mentions that it should of been easy enough for the Summoner to defeat Lugina, then asks the Summoner to join the Imperial Army again before going into the politics of Elgaia, saying that the current system is broken before reiterating her offer to switch sides and leaving. At the Lost City La Veda, Paris appears to the Summoner again, telling the story of how La Veda prayed to a god of light, and then were destroyed by that same god. She mentions very little is known about what happened in Grand Gaia after Lucius saved the people, and poses the question of why Karna Masta has not made a move yet. Paris then mentions that the gods might decide to destroy Elgaia, which is why she wants the power in Lizeria. As she leaves, Paris warns that she saw Lugina moving up ahead. Once the Summoner reaches the Tower of Destruction, they come across an injured Paris, who compliments them for being able to take down Lugina. She mentions a bit of the history of the tower they're standing in, then reveals her resolve to take on the Summoner in order to get to the power she wants before leaving again. After the Summoner defeats the Defense System, Paris rushes past, reaffirming she won't give up the seal power. However, when the Summoner and Lugina appear it is revealed that there is nothing, and after Lugina mentions the Gate they were looking for isn't going to open, she gets mad and leaves. Paris appeared again in Agni, where she informs the Summoner, , , and that Grahdens has been abducted by . She follows the Summoner in Mirvana, but then stops before she entered the Tower of Gods, where she calls instead. When Eriole declares that he will start a civil war and goes to Atharva to strengthen his squad, Paris joins Eriole's squad. After the Summoner defeats her, it turns out that Eriole only used Paris as one of his pawn. Disappointed and sad because Eriole betrayed her, she pleads the Summoner to defeat Eriole. After Eriole's defeat, Paris follows the Summoner's party to Bariura. She also participates in the battle against Lucius. Arc 2: Ishgria Paris appears again in Celgrad, where she is appointed to assist the Summoner during their journey to explore Ishgria, and to help the Summoner defeating the demons. In Zamburg, mentions that Paris still has doubts in her hearts. Her words bugs Paris during the journey in Fal Nerga. After the Summoner defeats , Paris states that she would go back to the Empire, and tries to change the Empire from inside. Paris joins the party both in the battle against in Estria, and against Karna Masta in Menon. In Menon, Paris and the rest comes after Karna Masta laid a fatal injury to the Summoner. Paris then confronts the Holy Emperor along with , , , and . After the defeat of Karna Masta, Paris states that she will go back to Imperial Capital, to change things from within. As the response, formally dismisses Paris from Akras Summoners' Hall. Trivia *According to Brave Frontier Storybook: **Her full name is Paris Lowendell. **She was born on April 3. **Her height is 168 cm. **Her weight is 51 kg. **Her 3-size is 84-57-86 (in cm). **She has an older brother. **One of her hobbies is gardening.